Histoires nocturnes 8
by Lili76
Summary: Une heure, un thème, une nuit.
1. Problème

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Problème" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

D'aussi loin qu'il ne se souvienne, Harry Potter avait été considéré comme un aimant à problèmes.

Pendant sa scolarité, en premier lieu, puisque chaque année invariablement, il se retrouvait toujours dans des situations rocambolesques où sa vie était en jeu.

Voldemort avait essayé chaque année de le tuer, en le projetant dans des aventures plus ou moins rocambolesques.

Heureusement pour lui, la plupart des sorciers n'étaient pas au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard. L'affaire du Basilic géant n'était connue que de très rares personnes, comme Ron, Ginny et Hermione - bien que Ron et Hermione n'aient pas vu l'animal en vrai et qu'il ait tenté de minimiser l'exploit.

Après la bataille de Poudlard, il s'était senti légèrement désœuvré.

Voldemort était mort, il avait accompli la mission que tout le monde attendait de lui. Il aurait du mourir mais il s'était accroché à la vie, et il était debout au milieu d'une foule de morts et de blessés.

Il avait vaguement pensé - légèrement inquiet - qu'il allait pouvoir reprendre une vie normale, tranquille, loin des problèmes. C'était quelque chose qu'il ne connaissait pas, et il ne savait pas vraiment s'il allait s'adapter.

Il avait longuement à revenir à Poudlard pour une année supplémentaire - Minerva lui en avait laissé la possibilité puisqu'il avait manqué la septième année. Mais il avait encore en tête le fracas de la bataille, et il avait ressenti le besoin de s'éloigner un peu.

Il pensait naïvement qu'il pourrait doucement se reconstruire, à l'écart des problèmes. Plus personne ne voulait le tuer après tout - ou au moins, plus aucun mage noir. Les quelques Mangemorts en fuite assoiffés de vengeance étaient bien trop désorganisés pour l'inquiéter réellement.

Harry ne savait pas réellement quoi faire de sa vie. Il avait longtemps souhaité être Auror, mais il avait perdu la vocation alors qu'il se battait pour sa survie dans le parc de Poudlard. Il n'était pas certain de souhaiter entamer d'études longues, les séquelles de la guerre lui avaient laissé un besoin permanent de liberté, le laissant au bord de la crise d'angoisse quand il était enfermé dans une pièce - comme une salle de classe.

Ses parents lui avaient laissé suffisamment de richesses pour se permettre de ne pas travailler mais Harry ne voulait pas rester inactif. Ce n'était pas un problème de conscience ou de courage mais plutôt une nécessité : l'ennui avait chez lui les mêmes répercussions que l'enfermement. L'angoisse, alors qu'il se perdait dans ses pensées, alors qu'il revivait ses souvenirs.

Le jeune homme était arrivé à un compromis acceptable, à savoir prendre une année sabbatique pour réfléchir à ce qu'il ferait de son avenir. Mais les problèmes ne se tenaient jamais bien loin de lui, et à peine la décision avait-elle été prise qu'il recevait la visite du Ministre de la Magie fraîchement élu, Kingsley Shakelbot.

Ce dernier l'avait pris par les sentiments pour lui demander de prendre un poste d'Auror provisoirement. Juste le temps d'arrêter les derniers Mangemorts en fuite, une façon pour Harry de mettre un point final à cette guerre qui n'avait que trop duré.

Le procédé avait été discutable mais efficace. Harry avait cédé et ne pouvait même pas reprocher à Shakelbot la façon dont il l'avait fait plier.

Ainsi, Harry Potter était devenu Auror. Ce n'était pas de gaieté de cœur, mais il avait juré que ce serait provisoire.

Lorsqu'il arriva pour son premier jour de travail au Ministère, il aurait du se douter qu'avec lui dans l'équation, les choses ne se passeraient pas aussi bien qu'il le pensait.

A son arrivée au Ministère, il tomba nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy. Bien loin de l'aristocrate prétentieux qu'il avait été pendant leur scolarité, il était comme brisé.

Le jeune homme avait eu le choix : où il était jugé pour la marque sur son bras et risquait de terminer ses jours à Azkaban, où il acceptait de se mettre au service du Ministère pour aider à arrêter les derniers Mangemorts fidèles à Voldemort.

Bien entendu, son choix avait été rapide, tout valait mieux qu'Azkaban. Son père lui en avait suffisamment parlé et Drago n'avait pas vraiment l'intention de perdre sa liberté.

Le Ministère apprit donc aux deux anciens condisciples qu'ils seraient coéquipiers, durant le temps que durerait le service de Harry et la rédemption de Drago.

Avec un soupir résigné, Harry croisa le regard couleur d'orage. Les problèmes continuaient encore et toujours. Mais cette fois, le problème blond qui se tenait à ses côtés avait un goût de renouveau, comme une nouvelle chance de faire connaissance loin des rivalités écolières.


	2. Chéri

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Chéri" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

\- Dégage de mon chemin… chéri.

Harry grogna et plissa les yeux aux mots pleins de hargne de son vis à vis. Depuis un mois qu'ils devaient cohabiter, ils passaient leur temps à se chamailler.

Ce n'était rien de méchant, aucun point commun avec ce qu'ils avaient vécu les années précédentes.

Mais ils étaient tous les deux pourvus d'un fort caractère et leurs deux volontés s'affrontaient régulièrement.

\- Quand je t'ai suggéré que nous cessions les hostilités, je n'imaginais pas que tu espérais un tel rapprochement Malefoy…

Le blond crispa les lèvres de colère, et renifla en détournant le regard. Il bouscula Harry alors que celui-ci ricanait, fier d'avoir déstabilisé son camarade.

De façon tout à fait surprenante, Drago Malefoy avait craqué nerveusement après qu'il ait été forcé de prendre la marque. Il s'était effondré sous la pression d'avoir à commettre un crime et Harry avait été là pour recoller les morceaux.

La main qu'il avait tendu ne signifiait pas qu'ils étaient devenus amis, loin de là. Bien au contraire même.

Ils étaient toujours rivaux, et ils se lançaient toujours des œillades meurtrières quand ils se croisaient. Ils se battaient toujours autant, dès qu'ils le pouvaient. Mais ce n'était plus la même chose.

Désormais, leurs affrontements avaient une saveur de désespoir, comme pour s'accrocher aux lambeaux de leur enfance.

Dès la fin de l'année scolaire, Drago avait été envoyé en compagnie de Harry Square Grimmaud. Les deux adolescents étaient plus ou moins livrés à eux même, étant donné que c'était Severus Rogue qui veillait à ce qu'ils ne s'entretuent pas.

Depuis cette altercation, Harry prenait un malin plaisir à tourmenter Drago. Et plus il le faisait, plus Drago semblait reprendre pied avec la réalité, oubliant sa peur, les menaces qui pesaient sur lui.

\- Alors chéri ? Tu es prêt à venir manger ?

Harry souriait largement en prononçant cette phrase, en sachant pertinemment que comme d'habitude, Drago allait s'agacer et qu'il allait devenir rouge de colère.

Cette fois pourtant, le Serpentard renifla d'un air amusé, se contentant de lui offrir un clin d'œil alors que Harry se figeait d'horreur en entendant une exclamation étouffée dans son dos.

Le Gryffondor fit brusquement volte face et tomba nez à nez avec un Severus Rogue encore plus pâle qu'à son habitude, les yeux écarquillés sous le choc.

En ricanant, Drago passa à ses côtés et il se pencha à son oreille.

\- Toujours prêt pour toi… chéri.


	3. Éhonté

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "éhonté" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

\- Je ne veux plus te voir.

C'était un mensonge éhonté, ils en étaient conscients tous les deux. Mais Harry était épuisé. Les cauchemars ne lui laissaient aucun répit, et il était épuisé de faire bonne figure.

Aussi le jeune homme haussa les épaules et partit à grands pas rageurs.

Drago Malefoy le regarda partir les sourcils froncés. Ce n'était pas le style de Potter de baisser les bras aussi facilement sans combattre. Il était plutôt du genre à ne jamais lâcher prise même dans les situations désespérée.

Il n'aurait jamais pensé assister à ce genre de chose. Le Sauveur se laisser malmener pour une faute qu'il n'avait pas commise.

Habituellement, c'était avec lui que Potter se battait. C'était lui qui parvenait à le faire réagir, et après chaque affrontement, il avait l'impression que le Sauveur retrouvait la motivation de se battre.

Cette fois pourtant, il n'avait été que simple spectateur.

Le drame c'était noué de façon totalement banale. Potter avait repoussé la belette femelle qui essayait de l'embrasser.

L'incident avait eut des témoins bien évidement. Dont Ron Weasley.

Le rouquin, au lieu de se mettre du côté de son meilleur ami, et de rire de la situation - ce n'était après tout que quelque chose sans importance, la vexation d'une adolescente bourrée d'hormones - avait pris parti pour sa sœur, insultant Harry pour avoir repoussé la jeune fille.

Le ton était monté. Obligatoirement, étant donné que Potter était crispé depuis quelques jours.

La dispute se serait produite entre eux comme à leur habitude, Potter aurait explosé. Ils auraient échangé des sorts, puis se seraient séparés calmés. Et Potter aurait eut l'air d'aller mieux.

Au lieu de quoi, le Sauveur avait bêtement baissé les bras. Il s'était laissé repousser par celui qui se prétendait son meilleur ami. Il n'avait pas protesté.

Drago grogna et partit en courant à la poursuite de Harry Potter, bousculant la belette sans états d'âme. Il ignora les cris de protestation de l'insupportable rouquin et rattrapa Potter au moment où il sortait dans le parc de Poudlard.

\- Potter ?

\- C'est pas le moment Malefoy.

\- Je sais que tu es persuadé que cet abruti est ton ami, mais oublie un peu ce qu'il a dit.

Harry se crispa et le regarda d'un air perdu avant de hausser les épaules.

\- Juste…

\- Je ne te laisserai pas. Pas cette fois.


	4. Autarcie

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Autarcie" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

\- Nous pouvons vivre en totale autarcie ici.

Hermione hocha la tête et donna un coup de coude à Harry pour qu'il sorte de son mutisme. Le jeune homme grogna un vague assentiment et leur professeur de potion leva les yeux au ciel.

Les deux adolescents commencèrent à s'installer sous l'œil vigilant de l'homme. Il espérait ne pas avoir fait d'erreur en venant en aide au Sauveur.

Il ne l'aurait pas fait de lui même. Mais Hermione Granger était une jeune sorcière têtue. Elle avait forcé la porte de ses cachots après une énième retenue du Gryffondor. Elle lui avait hurlé dessus, et la seule raison pour laquelle il ne l'avait pas immédiatement envoyée en retenue avec Rusard avait été son inquiétude sincère pour son ami.

La Griffondor n'avait pas la moindre ressemblance physique avec Lily Evans. Pourtant dans sa panique pour son ami, Hermione avait la même fébrilité et la même inquiétude au fond des yeux que Lily avait eu lorsqu'elle avait appris que sa famille était en danger.

Severus avait hésité suffisamment pour qu'Hermione ne s'engouffre dans la brèche. Elle lui avait raconté la vie misérable du Survivant. C'était probablement ce qui avait fait oublier à Severus à quel point il n'aimait pas le gamin, à quel point il avait détesté son père.

Il avait été résolu à ne pas le laisser retourner chez ses moldus qui le traitaient si mal et avec l'aide de Miss-je-sais-tout Gryffondor, il avait monté tout un plan rocambolesque pour le mettre à l'abri.

Le jeune homme l'avait remercié, calmement. Poliment. Il avait obéi à toutes les consignes, entraîné par son amie. Il avait perdu cette étincelle de combativité et Severus se sentait mal à l'idée qu'il ait trop attendu. Qu'il ait laissé passer trop de temps pour l'aider, aveuglé par son envie de revanche.

Il croisa le regard triste d'Hermione et il secoua la tête. Il ne pouvait rien de plus… Peut être que le gamin se rendrait compte qu'il était en sécurité, que personne ne lui ferait du mal.

Il verrait qu'ils étaient isolés, à l'écart du monde sorcier, loin du monde moldu. Harry Potter avait disparu de la circulation pour l'instant, et il espérait que ça laisserait le temps au jeune garçon d'aller mieux.

Severus s'avança vers les deux jeunes.

\- Je vais chercher du ravitaillement. A part moi, personne ne peut venir ici. Évitez de vous servir de votre magie tant que je n'ai pas posé les protections sur cet endroit. Ensuite, nous parlerons de ce que nous allons faire.

Le sourire soulagé d'Hermione lui réchauffa le cœur et il eut l'intention de faire exactement ce qu'il fallait pour une fois.


	5. suspendre

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Suspendre" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Harry entendit des cris autour de lui mais il n'y prêta pas attention. En fait, les exclamations autour de lui étaient bien le cadet de ses soucis alors qu'il était en si mauvaise posture, suspendu à son éclair de feu, en équilibre plus ou moins précaire.

Un cognard l'avait frappé de plein fouet et il lui avait suffi d'un bref instant d'inattention pour être projeté.

Il ne devait son salut qu'à ses réflexes d'attrapeur et il avait saisi le manche de son balai, presque désespéré.

Et voilà qu'il s'agrippait de toutes ses forces, au dessus du sol, sentant ses muscles se crisper et se tétaniser. Il n'avait pas la force de se hisser sur son balai et il était suspendu bien trop haut pour ne serait-ce songer qu'à sauter au sol.

Autour de lui, les autres joueurs de Quidditch ne semblaient pas se rendre compte de ce qui se passait, pris dans la partie.

\- Saute Potter !

Harry entendit l'ordre qui venait de lui être donné, mais il était bien trop crispé pour pouvoir obéir. A ce stade, il n'était même pas capable de se demander si sauter pouvait être une bonne idée ou non.

\- Potter !

Avec un cri de souffrance, les doigts de Harry lâchèrent et il se sentit tomber.

La chute ne fut pas trop longue cependant. Il fut attrapé au vol par quelqu'un d'autre et il sentit son souffle se couper.

Il se retourna brièvement et tomba sans surprise sur un regard gris qu'il connaissait bien. Légèrement essoufflé de l'effort qu'il venait de faire, il se mit à rire.

\- Malefoy… Que fais-tu sur le terrain ?

Maintenant que sa vie n'était plus en danger immédiat, Harry entendait les cris du commentateur qui protestait vivement contre la présence d'un Serpentard sur le terrain pendant un match Gryffondor - Poufsouffle.

\- Il me semblait que tu avais besoin d'aide, Potter. Le match Serpentard - Gryffondor est dans deux semaines et je compte bien attraper le vif d'or sous ton nez.

Harry ricana. Mais son rire se coupa dans sa gorge en voyant le vif d'or presque à portée de main.

\- Fonce Malefoy !

Drago lâcha le balai pour s'agripper à la taille de Harry et lui souffla de se débrouiller. Pour que le match soit valide, ce devait être Harry qui soit aux commandes.

Le Gryffondor se pencha et fonça, l'adrénaline courant dans ses veines comme jamais. Derrière lui, Drago souriait, ravi.

A proximité de la petite balle dorée, ils se penchèrent d'un même mouvement et c'est ensemble qu'ils tendirent la main pour saisir le vif d'or.


	6. Zodiaque

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Zodiaque" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

\- Qui peut me parler du Zodiaque ?

La voix de Sinistra était sèche et le silence de la classe n'était perturbé que par le grattement des plumes sur les parchemins.

Sans surprise, Hermione levait la main avec enthousiasme, tandis que les autres élèves évitaient le regard de leur professeur.

Avec hésitation, Ron prit la parole.

\- C'est pas le truc d'horoscope ? Ma mère adore lire ces machins stupides.

Il y eut un lourd silence tandis que tout le monde observait Ron l'œil rond alors que Sinistra se décomposait. Puis un énorme éclat de rire secoua tout le monde. Hermione était rouge de colère et son regard indiquait clairement qu'elle allait faire regretter à Ron d'avoir voulu jouer les comiques pendant ce cours qu'elle adorait.

Le professeur Sinistra se redressa et lança un coup d'œil glacial à Ron avant de commencer ses explications.

\- Le Zodiaque est une zone de la sphère céleste qui suit l'écliptique. Cette trajectoire, qui est le prolongement de l'orbite de la Terre autour du soleil, traverse un certain nombre de constellations. Miss Granger… pouvez-vous nous dire combien de constellations sont traversées par l'écliptique ?

Hermione se redressa et sourit, sûre d'elle.

\- Treize, professeur.

\- Très bien. Donc. Zodiaque provient du grec Zôdiakos qui signifie "cercle de petits animaux". Il a été nommé ainsi car la plupart des constellations figurent des animaux.

Hermione notait avec frénésie. Elle prit cependant le temps de donner un violent coup de coude à Ron qui rêvassait. Le rouquin sursauta, soupira et commença à griffonner d'un air absent.

Sinistra reprit son cours, faisant apparaître autour de ses élèves d'un coup de baguette les constellations du zodiaque.

\- Dans l'ordre, nous trouvons le Bélier…

Le professeur fit un geste et les points lumineux qu'elle avait fait apparaître brillèrent un peu plus vivement.

\- … Le Taureau, les Gémeaux, le Cancer, le Lion, la Vierge, la Balance, le Scorpion, le Serpentaire, le Sagittaire, le Capricorne, le Verseau et les Poissons.

Totalement dissipé, Ron grommela.

\- Serpentard ? Ils ont une fichue constellation ?

Hermione lui donna un nouveau coup de coude pour le faire taire, mais le professeur Sinistra explosa, furieuse.

\- Monsieur Weasley ! Puisque le sujet du Serpentaire - et non Serpentard - semble vous fasciner, vous me ferez trente centimètres sur cette constellation. Et pour être certaine que vous trouviez toutes les informations nécessaires, sachez que la constellation du Serpentaire se nomme également Ophiuchus.

Ron ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais Sinistra ne s'occupait déjà plus de lui, étant occupée à détailler les prochaines séances de cours. Ils verraient en détail chaque constellation, et auraient des observations nocturnes à faire. Le Zodiaque les occuperait un long moment, et elle voulait s'assurer que chaque élève avait bien compris l'importance des informations qu'elle venait de leur donner.

Hermione penchée en avant souriait en regardant les étoiles que faisait apparaître leur professeur, en les nommant une à une. Elle avait toujours aimé observer les étoiles, mais en découvrir les secrets était définitivement un moment magique à ses yeux. Avec un soupir ravi, la jeune fille commença à dessiner ce qu'elle voyait, le plus soigneusement possible…


	7. libre

**Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Libre" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.**

* * *

Avec un cri de rage, Sirius jeta le verre qu'il tenait à la main contre le mur et regarda le whisky qu'il contenait tacher la tapisserie.

Il avait supporté Azaban, et il avait réussi à s'échapper. Pourtant, il n'était toujours pas libre, même si son filleul était prêt à témoigner pour lui. Queudver avait une fois de plus fui, glissant entre les mailles du filet comme le rat qu'il était.

Il devait vivre cacher sous peine d'être arrêté et réexpédié en prison.

Durant toute son incarcération, il avait pensé qu'il pourrait tout supporter s'il survivait à Azkaban. Les conditions de vie déplorables, le manque d'hygiène et de nourriture, les détraqueurs… les années avaient été pénibles.

Pourtant il se rendait compte qu'il souffrait encore plus d'avoir la liberté à portée de main.

Il n'y avait plus de barreaux pour le retenir, mais pourtant, il était encore prisonnier. Et c'était pire que sa sa geôle crasseuse, puisque là, c'était lui qui s'obligeait à respecter son enfermement.

Il pourrait fuir, changer de pays. Découvrir les tropiques, ou explorer d'autres pays, mais il se forçait à rester en Angleterre pour être près de Harry. Enfermé dans la maison de son enfance, avec le tableau de sa mère qui ne manquait jamais une occasion de l'agonir d'insultes…

* * *

Severus empoigna son bras et ferma les yeux sous la douleur. Plus le temps passait, plus les appels du Maître devenaient douloureux.

Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'après toutes ces années il était retourné à son point de départ, obligé de servir ce fou meurtrier au péril de sa vie.

Lorsqu'il avait proposé à Albus de devenir son espion, il s'imaginait que la guerre prendrait rapidement fin.

Les années avaient passé, et sa jeunesse s'en était allé. Il avait mis sa vie entre parenthèses pour se réveiller dans le corps d'un homme aigri.

Finalement, en regardant derrière lui, Severus se rendait compte qu'il n'avait jamais été réellement libre. Il était passé d'une prison à l'autre, d'une folie à l'autre.

Il y avait d'abord eu Tobias Rogue et ses coups, de plus en plus vicieux au fur et à mesure qu'il grandissait. Ensuite, Poudlard avait été son échappatoire jusqu'à ce que les maraudeurs ne le prennent pour cible.

Pour leur échapper, il avait rejoint Voldemort et s'était enchaîné si profondément qu'il pensait parfois que seule la mort pourrait le libérer… Pourtant, il était toujours là, survivant à peine, furieux en permanence de la vie qu'il avait eu.

Néanmoins, il avait bon espoir que les choses arrivent à leur terme bientôt. Le gamin Potter grandissait, et gagnait en puissance. Bientôt, il affronterait son destin et Severus espérait de tout cœur qu'il pourrait tuer Voldemort et lui permettre d'avoir un bref moment de liberté.

* * *

Drago Malefoy avait tout pour lui à première vue. Riche héritier, enfant unique d'une famille de l'aristocratie sorcière, sang-pur… Il lui suffisait de penser à quelque chose pour l'obtenir.

Son père était toujours là pour lui offrir le monde sur un plateau d'argent.

Pourtant, le jeune homme n'était pas réellement heureux. Ou tout du moins, pas si heureux qu'il ne voulait le faire croire.

Il avait vite appris qu'il y avait un prix à la vie qu'il menait. Il n'était pas réellement libre. Toutes ses possessions n'étaient qu'une compensation pour lui faire oublier qu'il ne pouvait pas décider de sa propre vie. Ses amis, ses futures maîtresses, sa future épouse, son métier, tout serait choisi pour lui.

Il n'avait jamais pu décider de quoi que ce soit par lui même, pas même de ses propres loisirs.

Jusqu'à présent, il s'était accommodé de cette vie étrange, puisqu'il y trouvait son compte.

Puis, Voldemort était revenu. Et il avait compris, horrifié, qu'il allait devoir devenir un Mangemort comme son père. Drago n'avait rien contre chahuté un peu les moldus et insulter les sang-de-bourbe. Cependant, il n'était pas un tueur, et il ne voulait pas en devenir un.

Et alors que le temps passait, le rapprochant inexorablement du moment où il serait marqué, Drago se rendait compte qu'il serait prêt à donner toute sa fortune, tout ce qu'il possédait pour être libre.

* * *

Harry Potter avait appris très jeune que la vie était injuste. Ses parents avaient été tués, et il avait été élevé par son oncle et sa tante qui le détestaient.

A ses onze ans, il avait découvert qu'il était l'élu du monde sorcier, et que le tueur de ses parents avait l'intention de s'en prendre à lui.

Harry était un jeune homme optimiste la plupart du temps - c'est à dire à chaque instant où il ne pensait pas qu'il allait devoir quitter le monde magique pour passer l'été chez sa famille moldue. Il arrivait à se satisfaire de sa vie, malgré les menaces qui pesaient sur lui.

Il n'était pas libre de choisir sa vie, mais il s'en accommodait. Après tout, de nombreuses vies dépendaient de lui, et s'il était le seul à pouvoir agir alors, il était d'accord.

Il n'avait pas une vocation de martyr pourtant. C'était probablement une caractéristique de sa personnalité que de vouloir aider les autres.

Tous les quatre ne se rendaient pas compte qu'ils rêvaient d'être libres mais qu'ils auraient besoin les uns des autres pour y arriver. Ils étaient liés de bien des façons et se ressemblaient bien plus qu'ils ne pouvaient le penser.


	8. livre

Cet os est écrit pour un jeu du FoF, il fallait le rédiger sur le thème "Livre" en une heure. Pour plus de précisions vous pouvez m'envoyer un mp.

* * *

D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, Hermione avait toujours aimé les livres.

Petite, avant d'apprendre à lire, elle tournait les pages de ses albums illustrés avec soin et écarquillait les yeux face aux images merveilleuses.

Puis, elle avait comprit que les lettres formaient des mots, et les mots des phrases. Dès lors, elle avait mis toute son énergie à apprendre à déchiffrer pour enfin accéder aux histoires qui dormaient dans les livres.

A l'instant où elle avait su lire, elle s'était plongée dans un univers qu'elle n'avait jamais quitté.

Au début, elle dévora les histoires et contes pour enfants.

Puis, elle découvrit qu'elle pouvait apprendre des choses dans les livres. Et elle s'appliqua à amasser un maximum de connaissances, curieuse de tout.

Lorsqu'elle avait reçu sa lettre pour Poudlard, le monde de la magie s'était ouvert à elle, et une nouvelle facette des livres lui était apparue.

Désormais, les livres étaient des grimoires et ce qu'ils contenaient pouvait lui offrir du pouvoir. Livres de sorts et d'enchantements, livres de potions, livres de runes… Les possibilités étaient infinies.

S'il y avait une chose dont Hermione était certaine, c'était que jamais les livres ne l'avaient trahi. Elle était certaine qu'il existait forcément un livre contenant la réponse à chaque question qu'elle se posait. D'ailleurs, elle avait pris l'habitude de se précipiter à la bibliothèque dès qu'elle cherchait une information.

Lorsqu'elle ne trouvait pas la réponse, elle ne se disait pas que le livre n'existait pas. Elle pensait juste qu'elle ne cherchait pas dans le bon livre.

Avec le temps, elle devenait de plus en plus rapide pour localiser les informations, et elle commençait à connaître la bibliothèque aussi bien que Madame Pince. Elle était probablement l'élève qui avait lu le plus de volumes dans l'entière histoire de Poudlard mais ce constat ne la freinait pas bien au contraire.

Lorsqu'elle entrait dans l'immense bibliothèque, Hermione s'immobilisait un instant et regardait autour d'elle, émerveillée. Puis, elle se disait que rien au monde n'était aussi merveilleux qu'un livre.

Elle entrait, inspirait à fond l'odeur poussiéreuse des grimoires anciens, choisissait un volume et s'installait, légèrement impatiente de se plonger dans l'ouvrage choisi.

Enfin, elle se plongeait avec délices dans un nouveau monde, et elle s'évadait l'espace de quelques pages.

Assurément, Hermione aimait les livres plus que tout au monde.


End file.
